Timeline
A timeline of events in GoGo Sentai Boukenger. Timeline 2006 *SGS recruits two new members for their GoGo Sentai Boukenger group: treasure hunter Masumi Inou and his child-like female partner Natsuki Mamiya. On their first mission, the duo help investigate the underwater ruins of the Gordom Civilization to find the Heart of Gordom. However, the new member accidently triggered the island's rising and had to fight the lost culture's revived High Priest Gajah to obtain the Heart. However, without warning, Gajah is abducted by Creator King Ryuuwon and his Jaryuu Tribe. Though he used Ryuuwon to obtain the Brain of Gordom, Gajah loses another relic of his civilization to the Boukengers. *A third Negative Syndicate, Dark Shadow, begins to make it's move with the Boukenger forced to protect the Blades of Three Kingdoms Leadership from the ninja assassins. *Satoru Akashi (Bouken Red) is forced to master the new, more powerful Parallel Engine of the auxiliary GoGo Drill after he is forced to use it to save the other Boukenger from the overwhelming ice storms of the Madness Weather Precious. The Boukenger begin training with the newer model of Parallel Engine after the incident. *Sakura Nishihori (Bouken Pink) utilizes the GoGo Shovel to fight back against the BioPanzer, an ancient war machine built by Dark Shadow by use of a Tsukumogami. *Akashi and the Boukenger protect an SGS shipment from Europe containing the Salamander's Scale, a Precious ultimately used to complete the Acceltector needed to utilize the Dual Crusher weapon. During the incident, the GoGo Mixer is utilized to seal the heat of Ryuuwon's latest Jakuryuu. *During an assignment to receive the Nami Uemono Dolls from the importer Kazuko, Dark Shadow assassin Yaiba of Darkness emerges and confronts Masumi, whom he had previously let live once due to his potential darkness. Although Masumi is able to resist Yaiba at this time, the ninja believes he will come around when he embraces his darkness within him. During this incident, Kazuko seems to identify Natsuki's bracelet of identification while the GoGo Crane is used to take on Tsukumogami Kawazugami. *After obtaining the Nami Uemono Dolls, Akashi follows orders issued by SGS superior Mr. Voice to burn the dolls, drawing suspicion from the team. The burned dolls reveal a map to a hidden island, which is ultimately obtained by Gajah and Ryuuwon after he defeats the Boukenger and captures DaiBouken with Akashi still inside. *Akashi and DaiBouken are dragged to the mysterious island as the other Boukenger follow in suit after discovering the deception their leader performed regarding the dolls. Upon the island, Gajah discovers the Boukenger's secret: a book containing the knowledge and information of the Renaissance genius Leon Giordana. Once the Boukenger regroup, they utilize all nine vehicles to become Super Daibouken and defeat Ryuuwon's latest mech creations. However the damage was unknowingly done: while appearing to not value it at the time, Gajah uses his photographic memory to steal the blueprints of Giordana's greatest discovery: the Parallel Engine. *Akashi mobilizes the 10th GoGo Vehicle, the GoGo Jet, to assist in obtaining the Aqua Crystal for an underwater civilization to return to it's home. When confronted by Ryuuwon for the crystal, the vehicle is used to create a more powerful mecha formation: Ultimate DaiBouken. *During a capture mission for the Ashu Mirror, the Ashu Gai and Hyouga emerge from the shadows and capture Natsuki to use her to open a gate for the Ashu to return to Earth for conquering. Fighting alongside Eiji Takaoka, an Ashu watcher, the Boukenger defeat Hyouga while Eiji destroys the mirror, but not before another Ashu emerges to assist Gai: Grand Beast Rei. *SGS begins development of a sixth Boukenger, Bouken Silver, alongside the development of more powerful Neo-Parallel Engines to empower the new member connected to the GoGo Fire vehicle. *Gai and Rei capture the Soldier's Bow Precious and use Rei's illusion abilities in order to isolate and defeat Akashi with a failure of his past. But when he overcomes the illusion, the Boukenger and Eiji destroy the duo. *Gajah summons the defeated remains of Gai and Rei and implants within them the Gordom Engine, reviving and transforming the duo into the Questers. *During an attempt by Akashi to convince Eiji to become Bouken Silver, the newly transformed Questers destroy the Ashu watcher's shakujo staff, unsealing the Ashu blood within him. With hard work and the development of the Sagasniper staff to reseal the Ashu side, Eiji finally accepts the position as the sixth Boukenger. *SGS completes the Neo-Parallel Engine vehicles in time for Eiji to utilize them and their combined SirenBuilder form to fight the "Quester Robo" developed by Gajah but stolen by Gai and Rei to use alongside the destructive Lightning Cannon Precious. *The Boukenger investigate a mountain risen in the midst of Tokyo where a being known as Muse summons the strongest to reach it. After surviving every obstacle with the assistance of Akashi's father, Muse is ultimately revealed to be Hyde Gene, an extraterrestrial creature who was willing to merge with the ultimate lifeform of Earth for it's conquering of the planet. The Boukenger stop Hyde Gene, ultimately with the combination of DaiBouken and the DaiTanken formation. *After obtaining the Egg of Lemuria, Ryuuwon aims for the Golden Sword but is hindered when Akashi pulls it and uses it to defeat a Lemurian beast created from his Precious. After battle, the Golden Sword reveals it's true form as Great Sword Man Zubaan, a sentient mechanical being whom they must gain the trust of in order to assist further. *Ryuuwon and the Questers abduct Natsuki when they realize her as the lost princess of Lemuria and the only one who can activate the full potential of the Sun of Lemuria, a Precious that utilizes the full potential of a Lemurian's power. Trapped empowering the powerful Wicked Dragon Grand, the Boukenger are overpowered by Natsuki until Masumi finally reaches her and breaks her from her heritage while the Boukenger gain the new GoGo Voyager to defeat Ryuuwon's ultimate mech as DaiVoyager. When regaining the Sun of Lemuria, Natsuki understands but decides to move on from her Lemurian past due to what she has gained in the present. *The Questers decide to begin their ultimate plan by gaining the simultaneous support of the other Negative Syndicates while reawakening Ouga, an Ashu associated with Eiji's mother Kei from hibernation. While the Boukenger appear to stop Ouga, the Ashu's final act petrifies Bouken Silver into stone. *The Questers gain the Mercurius Vessel, which they choose to combine with the three Precious acquired from the other Negatives and their final Quester Robo to create a powerful Homoculus being which overpowers the Boukenger and disables most of their GoGo Vehicles. *Eiji becomes trapped within a dimensional rift from Ouga's "sacrifice" where the Ashu forces him into an illusion of wandering in eternity with his mother Kei. The half-Ashu overcomes his turmoil and fully defeats Ouga, promising his mother he will return to her someday. *With the other GoGo Vehicles repaired and Eiji rejoining them, the Boukenger stop Akashi from potentially sacrificing himself with Eiji's GoGo Vehicles and defeat the Questers' Homoculus. *In the final battle with the Questers, Eiji finally finishes off Gai completely and the other Boukenger defeat Rei, bringing an end to the Ashu/Quester threat forever. *When Time Demon Chronos traps the other Boukenger in another dimension, Eiji teams up with AkaRed, the spirit of all Red warriors in Super Sentai, to create a team to defeat the temporal being before he can complete his goal. Teaming up with Nanami Nono, Asuka, Tekkan "Tetsu" Aira and Tsubasa Ozu (as well as Hikaru who was also trapped with the main Boukenger), both legends and Boukenger stop Chronos and his revived generals of TsueTsue, Furabiijo and Meemy, whom he used to create his ultimate weapon for conquering Earth. *Tiring of his consistent problems in Precious pursuing, Gajah begins to prepare for reclaiming the Precious of his Gordom Civilization for his ultimate scheme. Other Events * October 10th: Souji Tobashi is born. * December 24th: Karl's loving mother is killed in a traffic accident, causing the boy to despise Christmas."A year ago (before 2007)." 2007 Boukenger *Yaiba removes the seal from the Demon Bird's Magic Jewel, which had been keeping his master Gekkou stabilized. Although Gekkou finally turns into a horrible monster, Natsuki and Eiji reseal the Precious and SGS take over it's protection, but Yaiba is removed from Dark Shadow as a consequence. *During an attempt to protect the Three Headed Dragon of Darkness from Ryuuwon, the Precious of darkness lands in Masumi's control, allowing for his latent darkness to emerge. *Yaiba tempts Masumi to fully awaken his darkness to use the Three Headed Dragon, but as a means to force a mass of darkness from space to Earth for those who can control it to rule. Through the power of his team, Masumi finally rejects the darkness and kills Yaiba, but does not return to the Boukenger as a result. *Having reached the limit of his powers, Ryuuwon makes a final drive towards reaching Pandora's Box but is beaten to the Precious by Gajah; the Gordom Priest absorbs the energy within the box to create his ultimate minion: Desperado. Believed to be fully defeated, Ryuuwon kills himself, leaving behind a helmet that the Boukenger claim as a Precious due to it's unnatural power. *Upon taking Ryuuwon's helmet to SGS's Precious Bank, Ryuuwon reveals it as a deception in order to become reborn into a dragon via the Egg of Lemuria. Akashi faces the dragon master in a showdown but Ryuuwon ultimately wears down completely, being reduced to a normal human being as he was prior to his mutations. Yet when Akashi tries to confront the true Ryuuwon, SGS blows up the Precious Bank, annihilating Ryuuwon and assumably taking Bouken Red with it. *From within the rubble of the now-destroyed Precious Bank, Gajah reclaims the Heart of Gordom, which he absorbs to begin a mutation into the Gordom God before returning to Gordom Island to allow Desperado to reclaim the Brain of Gordom. *SGS shuts down all Parallel Engines as a failsafe after the destruction of the Precious Bank and Gajah's maneuvers. *Masumi returns having realized his place and helps the team try to face down Desperado; however when their maneuver appears to fail, Akashi returns with DaiVoyager as the true leader of SGS reactivates the Parallel Engines allowing for the creature's defeat. *The Boukenger return to Gordom Island and face down Gajah, who has evolved due to the effect of the Heart of Gordom. Using the full extent and abilities of the Parallel Engines and all 18 GoGo Vehicles, the team puts a stop to the ancient being, who appears killed but is merely defeated, choosing to return to cryogenic stasis until the world no longer has such nuisances. *'Half a year later:' With a further desire for adventure in the great beyond, Akashi is recruited to head into space to discover the interstellar origins of ancient civilizations; Sakura Nishihori (Bouken Pink) comes along unexpectedly as the other Boukenger continue their jobs on Earth.